And someone lived happily ever after
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: Sequel to 'Klaine's Fairy Tales'. Kurt's life is finally getting back to normal when he finds himself thrust back into the world he had become convinced was just a dream, and this time he doesn't go alone. Now he just has to make his way through worlds which keep colliding, find Jakob, and defeat the Witch. Oh, and possibly think of a nickname for Blaine...or the other Blaine.
1. Confusion

_Hello everyone! I welcome you back to the world of 'Klaine's Fairy Tales' with its sequel 'And someone lived happily ever after'. Plenty of fun and surprises planned for this, not sure how long it's going to end up, but it's going to be good. _

_The next chapter for 'Don't know where, don't know when', if you've read it at all and have been wondering where the hell the next chapter has been, is just about finished. I'll let you all know what's been going on with that monstrosity of a fic. when I finally upload the chapter._

_The first three chapters of this sequel are short so I managed to write them all out in one day, which is why you're getting them all now! Yay! _

_I hope you find this just as enjoyable as the first part was!_

_Thank you all for your continuing support, encouragement, and understanding that real life tends to get in my way a lot. I will be starting school next month again so life is just about to get even more hectic than before! Eep!_

_Much love,_

_Rem._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurt Hummel had found himself awakening in the brightly lit hospital room. Recovering well had been easy enough and he had finally managed to convince his father he was capable of attending school again. He had been anxious to return and see all of his friends again, especially the ones from Glee club.

After all, he felt like he had not seen any of them in several years.

Despite his rapid physical recovery, his mental one had been a little slow. Confusion still reigned heavily in Kurt's mind; confusion over what had occurred during his supposed coma after the library accident. Kurt's father, and his friend, Blaine, had told him what had happened. While helping out in the attic at the old library, a brick from the roof fell and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Kurt remembered things differently, however.

The last thing he remembered from the attic was finding the old box, which contained a small silver key and an old book. The book had only had a picture of two old men on thrones, surrounded by fairy tale creatures, like fairies. Once he had picked up both objects the room had started to get very hot and he had felt an unexplainable breeze hit the back of his head. Turning around he had caught his very sight of the Witch who would then hunt him down for the next several years. She had advanced upon him, touching his forehead; that was when he had felt something hit his head and had passed out.

When he had finally wakened he had found his self in a box-like structure, very peculiar and eerily silent. Leaving it through its only door, he had come face to face with the two very old brothers, Wilhem and Jakob, who had explained to him that he was no longer in his own world and that the only way he could return was by traveling through tons of other worlds in the Tor – the box-like structure – until he finally landed in his own world again. Kurt had not had time to ask anything more because the Witch had showed up in search of the small silver key he possessed.

Leaving in the Tor, Kurt had started his journey, traveling through different worlds, helping certain people before he could leave again. Oddly enough, most of the world's had held twins of people he knew from his own world, and almost every single world he had visited had held a twin of Blaine, who he would then run into. That was, of course, until the one world where he had met the older Blaine who had followed him back into the Tor. After that he no longer met anymore Blaines, and that was when he started to wonder if there could be no more than one of the same person in a single world. Spending so much time with that one Blaine, however, had led Kurt to developing some rather strong feelings.

And unfortunately, despite his best efforts, the Witch had managed to steal the key from him. That was when Kurt and the older Blaine found themselves in the room Kurt had started his journey. Of the two old brothers, Jakob was missing and Wilhem was the only one left to protect the room from the Witch's grasp. Since she had the key though she would be able to overtake him and claim control over the globe that allowed one to access every single world in the brothers' created universe. Kurt had learned that he would not be able to return home via the Tor, because Earth lay outside their universe and the Tor's reach, but that there was still a way to do so if only he could figure out how himself.

It had been frustrating to Kurt, but clearly somehow he must have figured it out. How else could he have finally returned home? The Witch had appeared in the room, attacking the three of them. Wilhem had died and Blaine had been banished from the room. The last thing Kurt remembered from there was the Witch yelling before cursing him. When he woke up again he was in the hospital, his father – his actual father, not a twin from a different world – was gazing down at him.

Hearing that he had only been in the hospital for about a week had been confusing to Kurt, because hadn't he just spent years and years in a completely different universe? It had all felt so real and his heart still ached over the loss of the older Blaine. How could he have imagined all of that?

Blaine, the Blaine that was from his world, had visited him constantly during recovery. It had been he who had found Kurt lying knocked out at the library. Before the library accident, and the adventure Kurt had experienced, he had known he had a crush on the other boy. Now, still missing the older Blaine, Kurt was struggling. He could not continue letting himself mourn over the loss of someone who did not exist, right? He had to move on, convince himself that no matter how real everything had felt none of it had actually occurred. It was all in his head.

Some part of him continued to cling to those memories though. He still found himself wondering if those worlds were now suffering at the hands of the Witch, if Jakob was still alive, and if that other Blaine was still out there somewhere looking for him.


	2. Making sense of it all

It had been approximately 2 months, 1 week, and 10 days since Blaine had lost Kurt. In his mind that was absolutely too long. He missed Kurt terribly and was pretty sure he would never see him again.

After he and Mike had found Tina and Kurt up in the tower, Blaine had hoped that things would be okay; that he and Kurt would be able to leave once more, only this time in search of the Witch instead of a search to return Kurt home. Together they would defeat the evil Witch and then afterward…well, if they could somehow manage to get Kurt back to Earth then he supposed that's what they would have done.

Kurt was gone now though. He had vanished right in front of them and Blaine was fairly certain that somehow Kurt had managed to return home. Without the key or the two old brothers, Blaine was sure Kurt could no longer return to whatever universe he, himself, came from.

None of it made any sense. How could those two brothers – Wilhem and Jakob – have the ability to create an entire universe, made up of who knows how many worlds, and keep track of them all? They had to be powerful for sure. Well, were anyway. Wilhem was dead now and Jakob was missing, who knew if he was alive or not.

It was strange to think that, if it had not been for those two, Blaine never would have existed. Nothing around him would have existed. The brothers were practically the gods of Blaine's entire universe.

And now Kurt was no longer a part of it. He was home, on Earth, where he belonged, along with some other Blaine who apparently looked just like Blaine did himself. Well, a younger him anyway. That was something else he had taken a while to fully come to terms with – that there were other versions of his self out there.

The thought of Kurt, _his_ Kurt, spending time with another guy even one that might look just like he did, made him jealous; what if Kurt forgot about him?

The loss of Kurt was not the only problem Blaine had to deal with though. He had been sent to Mike and Tina's world by the Witch, so he had no way of jumping worlds now. After he had somewhat managed to recover from grieving over Kurt's disappearance, Mike had given him a horse to help him continue his travels. Having no idea where to go, Blaine had thanked him and then just left, heading in any direction he felt seemed promising.

Things had definitely changed since the Witch had achieved the power to take over everything. Blaine was not entirely sure how this current world he was in was supposed to be like, but the poor little girl he had met the other day – her name had been Brittany and she had definitely stuck out amongst the fields all dressed in red – had been extremely upset over the fact that she could not find her grandmother's house. She had explained that she had been scared of the wolf that was supposed to wander the woods – apparently the wolf did not like pie so he ate people who made it or something, Blaine had not entirely understood the girl because she was a little odd - so she had been sticking to the path, but then she thought she had heard the wolf up ahead and ran off into the trees. After doing so, she said the ground had started shaking weirdly and she had tumbled down a hill. When she finally got up and looked back the woods had disappeared and all she could see was fields.

Blaine had offered to help her try and find her grandmother's house, but the girl had been too upset and was still worried the wolf would eat her since she had made a pie. Brittany had ended up running off and Blaine had been left to wonder if she might have accidentally ended up in the world he was in by mistake. The Witch might have already started combining worlds. If so, then he really needed to get a start on finding that other brother – Jakob.

Kurt might be gone, but someone still had to do something about the Witch, right?


	3. It wasn't a dream

School had not gotten any better for Kurt since returning from the library accident. Sure it had been nice that his father and Carol had gotten married, and that Finn was being quite big brotherly now - which could get annoying on occasion though - but Karofsky was still bullying him. Worse than ever it seemed.

And he was still having some difficulties moving past his strange coma adventure. He had yet to tell anyone about what he had experienced, sure someone would think that getting a brick to the head may have messed his brain up a little, so he had been dealing with it himself. Trying to forget it might have been easier if it were not for the fact that every time Blaine visited him he was reminded once more of the older Blaine he had lost, or imagined he had lost. He was still not entirely convinced that he had dreamt the entire thing.

Things changed, hopefully for the better, when his father and Carol came to him and told him they would be willing to pay to have him transfer to Dalton Academy – Blaine's school. The transfer meant he would finally be free of Karofsky and hopefully all of the bullying he experienced at a public school. He was sad to leave his friends from Glee, but the escape was something he desperately needed, especially after Karofsky was allowed to come back to McKinley.

The only problem about transferring to Dalton was that Kurt would be able to see Blaine every day. Before the library accident he would have relished the thought, but now he was hesitant. Sure he wanted to put the older, imaginary, Blaine in the past, but for some reason his heart just was not letting him.

Despite his fears it became easier, over time, to be in Blaine's company. Hopefully the other boy was unable to sense Kurt's struggles, or, if he did, misinterpreted them as just him getting over the fear that had evolved from the bullying he had experienced.

Soon he came to, once again, enjoy the moments he got to spend around Blaine. He enjoyed being a member of the Warblers, even if it meant competing against his friends from McKinley. After Christmas came and went Kurt had Valentine's Day to look forward to. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could possibly spend the day with Blaine.

Around the end of January, however, life took another unexpected turn for him and his sense of normalcy was shattered once more.

After the accident at the library, Kurt's father had angrily approached the library about the building's safety. It was old, after all, and something had to be done about it. Well, in January it was decided that the old library would be torn down to be replaced by a new one. It was good news, but for some reason Kurt felt like he needed to see the old building just once more. He had yet to return to the attic, to see if there was any evidence that could support his memories that could not possibly be real.

Blaine had not wanted him to go alone though. So one rainy Saturday they drove down to Lima together to visit the old building. It was not until they were almost there that Kurt had really started to feel apprehensive. Would they even be able to get up to the attic? What would they find there? If he did find something how could he explain everything to Blaine? He had to tell someone.

Once there they found the attic closed off by caution tape. There was no surveillance, however, so without a word Kurt slipped on underneath it and headed up the stairs. Blaine had expressed his concern about being caught, but his concern for Kurt's safety won over and he quickly followed suit.

Was the attic the same as he had last seen it? Kurt could not remember. Most of the boxes with books had been taken down to be stored elsewhere or rid of. The floor had been swept and cleaned as well, most likely due to the accident that had occurred.

"Looks like they cleaned it out pretty well," Blaine commented, looking about, "are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt was disappointed. Now that he was there in the attic he realized how much he had been hoping to actually find something, anything to prove it had not all been a dream.

"Yeah, I suppose…" He was about to continue when he spotted something in the far corner. It looked to be a book of some sort. Could it be the same old book from before?

Going over to investigate, Kurt felt a strange thrill go through his heart when he recognized the blank cover. It was the book he had found that day long ago in the box with the key.

Blaine approached, giving the book Kurt had picked up a questioning look. "What's that? Do you remember it from your accident?"

Nodding, Kurt carefully opened the book's cover, flipping through the first few pages in search of the picture he knew he would find. It was there, but it had changed. There was no longer two thrones, only one, and the fairytale creatures no longer looked happy and pleasant; they looked sad and gloomy. What could it mean?

"Little odd for it to be so warm up here in January, don't you think?" Blaine looked like he was about ready to remove his coat, and Kurt had to agree. It _was_ getting warmer in the attic.

Kurt's mind was starting to race. Things were happening the same as before, minus the key this time and the Witch. So had he not just dreamt it all? Had he really spent all that time traveling through worlds, meeting so many different people? Or even now was he imagining this? Maybe he was only imagining it was getting warmer…but Blaine had noticed it too. It could not be all in his head if someone else noticed it as well, right?

The door to the attic was flung open behind them and, afraid of getting in trouble, both boys whipped around to see who had entered. That was when Kurt received his first big shock. It was Wilhem - one of the two brothers - but how? The man even looked younger. _How_? He was dead! There was no way he could be bursting into the attic of an old library.

"Kurt! You have to go back and fix everything!"

Blaine looked really confused and had accidentally dropped the book in his surprise. "Who is that, Kurt?"

There was no time to explain to Blaine what was going on. In the very instant Kurt had seen Wilhem enter the room a wave of relief had swept over him – he had not dreamed it all and now he could go back – but panic had settled in as well. If everything had actually happened then that meant the Witch had probably had enough time by now to do a lot of damage to the worlds of the brothers' universe. He needed to return and return _fast_.

"How?" Kurt asked Wilhem quickly, bending down to pick up the book. "I don't have the Tor any longer. The Witch cursed me and sent me elsewhere. When I woke up I was here, home."

"I'll help you with the strength and power I have left. This is it for me, Kurt. You have to find my brother who will aid you. Good luck."

Obviously Wilhem had little time left here and Kurt had to wonder if he had somehow managed to save himself just enough to find Kurt and return him back to the other universe. Blaine, however, was quite confused and was not exactly ready to let the – in his eyes – seemingly crazy older man anywhere near his friend. He tried to move in front of Kurt to keep Wilhem away, but the only thing he managed to accomplish was getting caught in the way of the older man's power. The room seemed to tilt oddly around them and then Kurt felt the floor give away as everything went black.

When he finally opened his eyes he was met with a strange sight. He was lying on what seemed to be the middle of a path in a dense wood. It may have scared him, but instead he felt relief. He was back. Wilhem had managed to return him to the other universe, landing him on one of the many worlds it contained.

The sound of someone groaning nearby alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. Glancing towards the side the sound came from his heart dropped. He had not come alone. Blaine was with him.

How was he going to explain all of this?


	4. A find and a change

_Oh derp..._

* * *

A few years gone by and the changes set in place by the Witch's takeover had become increasingly obvious. By this point everyone knew something huge was taking place, but only to a certain level. Blaine was pretty sure no one had guessed yet that the reason so many strange things were occurring was because hundreds (possibly? How many worlds were there?) of worlds were being merged into one huge world.

What people did know was that strange things were happening and right in the center of it all was this huge, dark stone castle. Piecing together rumors Blaine had heard throughout his travels so far, the castle surrounded by dense, gloomy fog had appeared only a few short months after the Witch had taken control of the universe globe in the brothers' destroyed throne room. Blaine had yet to see the Witch's castle for himself, but soon that would change. For over a week now he had been traveling in the direction he had heard the castle to be in.

In the beginning the loss of the Tor had been a real problem. Blaine had figured he would be stuck in the same world for the rest of his life. Once the Witch's plot to merge all of the worlds had started to commence, however, Blaine had realized that would not be so. After all, he would not have to jump between worlds now that they were all starting to connect, right? He would just have to travel on foot, or by horse. The horse he was using was still the same one he had received from Mike all those years ago, when Kurt first disappeared and the Witch took over.

His hope was that Jakob, who had yet to be found, may have already attempted to find the Witch's castle as well. If he had he might still be around and then Blaine could find him. If Jakob was not around there then he could at least scope out the castle to maybe pinpoint some weak spots, or even find something that could help him stop the Witch.

It was day eight of his journey to find the castle. The weather had been on his side so far, compared to the occasions he would have to travel in horrible conditions, such as rain or in a blizzard. He had passed two villages so far along the way. Despite the confusion and speculation over all the changes occurring in the world over the past few years, people Blaine met along the way were at least trying to retain some sort of a normal life.

On this bright, early morning he found himself traversing a well beaten path through a dense wood. He had already passed over two streams and was approaching a third. Along the bank there was a worn out sign that showed a warning; the stream was cursed. Blaine had been hoping to take a break and let his horse have a drink, but they would not stop there if the stream was a danger to them. He was just moving on when a rustling in the bushes across the stream made him pause.

"Who's there?" Was it just an animal? In these days it was never a bad thing to be too cautious.

A figure, bearing a confused look upon his face, stepped out from behind a tree. Blaine forgot to breathe for a moment in his shock. He was staring at his self.

It was as if someone had placed a mirror in front of him, albeit a mirror that showed him maybe a few years younger and with more facial hair.

"Who are you?"

"I'd ask you the same question," said the other man, "but I may as well say 'myself'. How is it that you share my face?"

Blaine knew the correct answer to the man's question, yet he did not think speaking it out loud would garner him a positive response. Before the Witch had started to combine worlds, the general rules that Blaine and Kurt had assumed included the fact that there could not be more than one of the same person – or a twin of that person, basically – in the same world at the same time. Now that worlds were joining it meant the rules had to change, right? This was the first time Blaine had run into a twin of himself, so this pretty much confirmed it…but that did not make things any easier to explain.

"I'm sorry," Blaine started, "but the answer is a long one and I'm sure you would not believe even half of it. What are you doing out in these woods? It's become quite dangerous to travel alone nowadays."

The seemingly younger Blaine gave him a look he could imagine on his own face. The entire situation was quite peculiar and he could only wonder what the other man was thinking, considering he knew nothing of what was going on. "I could ask you the same thing. My sister and her husband rule these nearby lands. I live in the castle with them. When we were little my sister and I were all each other had until another joined us. After my sister married we all moved to the castle until one day our friend left. Now I return to the woods every so often, to the spot that he departed from, to see if he has returned."

There was a sad, longing look upon the younger man's face. Blaine wondered if that was how he, himself, looked when he was lost in his thoughts about Kurt.

"I am sorry to hear about the loss of your friend." He told the younger Blaine. "Did he give you any idea as to when he would return?"

The younger Blaine shook his head sadly. "No; and I don't know if he ever will. The circumstances of his arrival and leaving are of which you would not believe even if I told you. I must continue living with hope that one day he will return. It's not just me; my sister misses him as well and wishes to see him once more."

Something about this man's story was starting to make Blaine wonder. What about the friend's arrival and departure would Blaine not believe? Could it be that this Blaine and his sister had met Kurt early on, when Kurt first started his journey in this universe?

It was when Blaine tried to remember what Kurt had told him before about his adventures that he realized why this younger Blaine's story sounded so familiar. First he had to make sure though that this Blaine had actually met Kurt, otherwise he may come off as even stranger.

"Was your friend's name 'Kurt'?"

The younger man's face lit up as he nodded eagerly in response. "It was! How did you know? Have you met Kurt? Did he make it to your world somehow? Do you know if he was any closer to getting home? Is he okay? Is-"

"Woah!" Blaine laughed, gesturing for the other man to slow down. "Yes, I have met Kurt. He visited my world a few years ago and a lot has happened since then. "

"Please tell me everything!" Younger Blaine pleaded. "Oh, first let's go back to the castle so you and your horse may rest. My sister, Rachel, will want to listen as well."

If this was all true then that meant this was the first world Kurt visited on his journey. Blaine wondered if it was fate or something else that had brought him to this particular wood where another Blaine lived.

He followed the younger man further through the wood until they came upon the edge of the line of trees. A cobbled stone road lay further ahead and led along to a magnificent castle in the west. Once they were nearing the castle's gate, however, Blaine had to wonder what others might think laying sight upon him. Was it safe for him to be here, or would there be distrust and suspicion due to the times they were living in?

In the end he did not have to worry. Having Blaine pause, the other man led Blaine's horse off to the stables for care and rest; then younger Blaine led him not through the gate, but around to a small secret entrance. It seemed he was thinking along the same lines as Blaine, himself, was. They made their way through a stone encased stairwell, lighted with small torches every few feet, until they reached a wooden door. Through the door they came out into a small, dimly lit chamber. No one was about, but, as they progressed, younger Blaine continued looking out for anyone they might possibly run into.

There hardly seemed anyone about. In fact, the castle was eerily quiet their entire journey. Blaine wanted to question as to why, but he felt that if he spoke the sound would echo off the walls.

Finally they reached the end of a short corridor and came to another room. The younger Blaine had barely knocked on the door before it was flung open and a seemingly slightly older lady, her hair a mess of loose wild dark curls, flew out of the room.

"Did he come back? I saw you walking back with someone- oh!" The lady stopped in shock, her eyes widening at the sight of the two Blaines before her. "Um…Blaine?"

This was going to become a problem fairly quickly. If Rachel kept calling her Blaine by his name, the two of them may get confused as to which 'Blaine' she was talking to.

"He knows Kurt, Rachel." The younger man explained, leading Blaine into the room so he could sit down. "I met him traveling in the woods and, well…" he turned to Blaine, "can you just tell us your story? How did you meet Kurt?"

So for the next hour or so Blaine spoke of his first meeting with Kurt and the adventures that followed them afterward. Both Rachel and younger Blaine were sad to hear that Kurt was gone, but glad to know he had finally made it home where he belonged.

When it came to the Witch and her evil plans, both younger Blaine and Rachel were relieved to finally know what was going on. For a long time now they had known something was clearly going on, something bad, and it was affecting the kingdom. Rachel left the room and returned with her husband, King Finn.

Even though Blaine had yet to find the Witch's castle, Finn was pleased to know that there was at least a location for them to find the evil Witch. Seeing as Blaine knew more about what was going on, Finn and Rachel were both willing to let him take charge of their plans; the Witch was a danger to not only their kingdom, but also to the other worlds that now joined their own. Blaine did not think it wise to just send an army after the Witch however, so he explained that he still wanted to just find the Witch's castle first so they could get a better idea of the layout.

Finn stated that he would travel with him to find the castle. Younger Blaine wished to go as well, but Rachel protested. She did not want all of her family members – minus her child – going off on a potentially dangerous journey. Neither of the two men would relent, however, so in the end Blaine promised he would do his best to keep them both safe on their journey, as well as he was able at least.

They were just about finishing with their plans when something odd occurred. It was if an earthquake suddenly struck, the castle shaking violently. Finn grabbed onto the mantel of the fireplace, while Rachel and younger Blaine moved to the floor.

Blaine struggled over to the open window and held onto the stone windowsill as he looked out. There were a few people down in the courtyard shrieking and trying to grab onto things. Off in the distance he could see trees shaking and birds flying off into the sky. Dark clouds were spread out further off in the sky, somewhere towards the south. He wondered if that was the direction in which the Witch's castle stood.

It was not until the earthquake had ceased and everything had stopped moving that Blaine finally let go of the windowsill. "Are you all okay?"

The others were fine, if not a little bit unnerved. "What was that?" Rachel questioned. "We don't get earthquakes in this area very often."

Did it have to deal with the Witch? Was it a result of more worlds colliding? For some reason Blaine had a weird feeling in his gut, and he was not so sure that something else, something bigger, had just occurred. There was a weird change in the air, something was coming.


	5. The wolf and the goats

_A/N: Hi! So…between my muse disappearing and school starting, things have been crazy! People think with only 2 classes I shouldn't have too much homework (and I really don't), but those homework assignments take several hours long each, days even! Time has flown by so quickly I can't even believe it's almost March already. Eep!_

_I felt like I should explain that whereas in 'Klaine's Fairytales' mostly all of the chapters were based around one specific fairytale, the chapters for the sequel will actually contain bits and pieces of different fairytales combined. I will try to remember each time I post a new chapter that has fairytale parts in it to put the titles of those tales at the beginning or end. _

_This chapter has a mix of 'Red Riding Hood' and 'The Wolf and the Seven Little Goats'._

* * *

"So wait, tell me again. There are…others that look like me around here?"

Kurt was relieved that so far Blaine was not freaking out too much, but the other boy was having somewhat of a hard time processing what was going on. "Well, like I said before, we might not see them, because when I was here last time there could only be…one of you in a world at a time."

"This is so weird." Blaine rubbed his forehead, looking about at the trees that surrounded them. They had yet to leave the forest, because Kurt wanted to make sure Blaine was at least somewhat informed and prepared for whatever lay ahead. "Kurt, you said you spent years traveling through these worlds? You were only unconscious for, like, a week. It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't get it either, Blaine, but I did and that's what's important. Now that I'm back I need to find that other Blaine I was traveling with and then either find Jakob or get rid of that Witch myself."

Blaine looked puzzled, but was doing his best to stay sane considering the situation. "And how do we get back home? I mean, you said it yourself – you don't know how you returned home to…our world in the first place and that Wilhem fellow was the one who got you, and me, here."

What Kurt was hoping was that once the Witch was defeated they would be able to return home. Otherwise, well, he had no idea. They were stuck.

After orienting themselves from their journey to the brothers' universe, Kurt had finally told Blaine everything that had happened to him before. It had taken a while, especially since he took the time to talk about each world he had visited and the people he had met and Blaine asked a lot of questions. Blaine had told him that if they had not just been transported to the middle of some woods, by some strange man he had never met before, he most likely would have not believed a word Kurt was telling him. As it was, he had no idea where they were and nothing else seemed to make sense.

Kurt may have left out a few details about his previous journey however; namely, the part about his short-lived relationship with the older Blaine. He had no idea how he was going to handle that once they found the older Blaine. After all, it had been quite a few years here since he had left. What if the older Blaine had moved on? Even still…he was not sure where his feelings lay anymore either.

Once Blaine had been filled in on a lot of Kurt's previous adventures, Kurt decided they better figure out where they were, or at least find another person if they could. It was getting slightly dark, the fading sunlight barely breaking through the tree tops, and it would not surprise Kurt at all if there were dangerous creatures about in the woods.

He was right, of course. There were dangerous creatures in the woods, but the scariest of all of them was the wolf. Not just any wolf, mind you, but _the_ wolf. Many a traveler had fared unfortunately when crossing his path.

Despite the terror he instilled upon those who feared him, the wolf actually never really harmed anyone. Only those who tried to kill him, and he normally just chased them off. What he truly hated most of all though…was pie. He hated anything that had to do with pie. And it used to be that, when his world had still been just _his_ world, not the mess it was now, a little girl used to wander through a lot to visit her grandmother in the woods and she always had pie. Many a time the wolf would attempt to get rid of the girl, but she always managed to make it safely to her grandmother's house.

For some time now, a few years it had seemed, the little girl had stopped appearing. Weird things had been occurring throughout the wolf's woods, strange creatures or other sorts of visitors appearing out of nowhere. It messed with the wolf's brain and confused him.

The wolf had been wandering about on this particular day when the ground underneath him had started shaking. Earthquakes were not all that common around these parts and the wolf had to wonder if it was just more weird things happening.

After the ground had settled, the wolf had continued his way through the wood until he heard some voices close by. Peering through some bushes he had seen two strange fellows he had never seen before. One, a shorter boy with dark hair, looked quite confused, and the other, a taller boy with short, brownish hair, just looked worried. The shorter boy looked familiar to the wolf, but he could not remember where he had seen him before. The wolf had silently listened to them talk for a long time and, after hearing the taller boy's story, decided he should go and speak with them. After all, this Kurt fellow seemed to know a lot more about what was going on in this world than he, himself, did.

Of course, a wolf walking right out into a clearing can be quite startling, especially when it is a rather large and scary looking one.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm in his fright, pulling his friend away from the wolf. Kurt, on the other hand, did not look all too frightened. Instead he seemed almost a little bit relieved.

"Excuse me," Kurt politely questioned the wolf, "we're sorry to be a bother if this is your wood, but you wouldn't perhaps happen to know what has been going on here as of late, would you?"

The wolf was pleased to be addressed in a nicer manner than he was normally given. "I seem to know little less than you do, now that I have heard your story. My apologies, friend, I was passing by on my usual route when I overheard your conversation. Curious as it was, I could not help but stay to listen. Is it true, what you said? That there is some evil Witch plotting to overtake our lands and that there are other…worlds? I'm inclined to believe you, for many odd things have occurred in the past few years and little explanation as to why."

"Kurt…" Blaine seemed slightly in shock, "you failed to mention the whole 'talking animals' thing. Why is it talking?"

Kurt mentally smacked himself for not having mentioned that before. He had told Blaine that the first Blaine he had run into, the one who had been turned into a fawn, could still speak, but he bet Blaine had just assumed that was because the other Blaine had been cursed and was still somewhat human.

"Sorry." He turned back to the wolf. "My friend has never been here before and is still adjusting somewhat. You said a lot of odd things have been happening…does that mean- ack, I missed so much being back home." He paused for a second, trying to think. "You haven't perhaps seen anyone that looks like my friend, Blaine, here, have you? Maybe someone who looks like him, only a bit older?"

The wolf looked to be thinking for a moment or two. Finally he answered, but it was not exactly the response Kurt was hoping for. "I remember! It was a few moons ago; I was roaming the outskirts of a small village and came across a traveler who was returning home. I hid along the bushes of the path, not wanting to be discovered, and watched him go by. He looked just like your friend there, except this fellow seemed younger, not older."

"Oh." Kurt sighed, looking rather disappointed. "Well, thank you anyway. I suppose we should be going now, but I don't suppose you could do us a favor and tell us the best way out of here? We would really appreciate it."

"It's going to be too dark before you can reach the edge of the wood." The wolf replied. "However, there is a small cabin nearby I can lead you to. A nice old lady lives there. Her granddaughter used to visit her a lot, but ever since all the weird stuff has been happening I have not seen her. I can only assume she has ended up in one of these other worlds you speak of."

"Wait a min-"

"That's so sad!" Kurt interrupted Blaine, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking of. "Her grandmother must be awfully lonely without her. If you lead us there we would greatly appreciate it."

So with the wolf leading the way, and Blaine whispering to Kurt that he wondered if it was safe to trust _this_ particular wolf – Kurt figured it was safe; if it wasn't the creature probably would have eaten them by now considering he was large enough to overpower the both of them – they all headed down the slightly overgrown path leading out of the clearing.

When the wolf had said 'nearby' he had really meant _nearby_. Not even ten minutes from the clearing they came upon the small cabin. A light was sitting in the window and smoke rose from the chimney. It was a warm, inviting place. The wolf, however, would go no closer than the small, wooden gate that opened to the walk that led to the front door.

"This is where I leave you, friends." The wolf stated. "That old lady would not be pleased to see the likes of me. I wish you luck on your journey, and if our paths meet again I offer such help as I can at your service."

"Thank you kindly." Kurt replied. Blaine thanked the wolf too, but almost seemed a little bit relieved to be leaving its company. "By what name shall we address you, may I ask?"

The wolf looked a bit puzzled by the question, but finally spoke. "Alas, I have no human name, only that which is spoken amongst my own kind. I suppose, however, if we may meet again, you may call me Xander."

After this the wolf left them and they were on their own to approach the old lady's cabin.

Xander had been right. The old lady was indeed very nice and she let them in and invited them to supper. Once Kurt explained that they were lost and just trying to find their way out of the forest, the old lady told them to stay the night and then take the path south in the morning for the quickest way out.

Neither boy wanted to mention the old lady's granddaughter for fear of upsetting her. Kurt had to surreptitiously jab Blaine in the ribs to keep him from saying anything when the old lady showed them a painting of her granddaughter. The little girl was very much a look-a-like of their own world's Rachel.

In the morning the old lady, who very obviously had no idea about what was going on in the world outside of her woods, gave them an old map that would help them out of the woods and even further than that depending on where they were heading. She also gave them some yummy bread and fruit to take along for their journey. They thanked her and were just heading out when an odd sight met them at the gate.

Seven little goats were passing by the gate. They were conversing in scared, confused tones, looking about them in bewilderment.

Approaching the little goats, Kurt asked them kindly if they were okay. The eldest goat explained that their mother had left them to fetch food in the woods, but had never returned. She had warned them about a huge, scary wolf who would eat them if they did not stay inside, but they had all agreed that if they were careful they could all go together to find their lost mother without getting caught by the wolf.

"As soon as we left, however, the ground started shaking and we found ourselves in a different wood. Now our mother will never find us, or us her!" One of the younger goats started weeping and Kurt felt his heart ache. He knew what it was like to lose one's mother.

He crouched down next to the crying goat and placed a hand upon its back gently. "We'll do our best to help you find your mother, okay?" Neither he nor Blaine could promise anything, considering chances were the goats might have to wait a while to find their mother, if at all. They would have to wait for their own world to join up with the one they were all currently on, and even then they would have a long journey ahead of them.

The little goats followed Kurt and Blaine along the trail leading away from the grandmother's cabin. Despite their sadness at not being able to find their mother the goats pranced along and hopped about, each wanting to show the two boys what fun tricks they could do. The expression on Blaine's face made Kurt laugh a little – clearly his friend was still adjusting to the fact that they were talking to animals and dealing with such an odd situation.

As they walked through the wood Kurt was pretty sure that every so often he could hear the sound of something – possibly a big animal of sorts – making its way through the trees and bushes next to them. He wondered if it was the wolf, Xander, following them to make sure they got out alright.

Or he was following along to wait and see if he could eat some tasty goats for lunch.

"I can't remember the last time I was surrounded by so many trees." Blaine remarked at one point when they stopped to take a short rest. "Might have been that camping trip my dad took me on back when he hoped things like that would turn me straight."

Kurt made a face, silently wishing Blaine had never had to go through things like that. "I'm pretty sure the closest I have ever gotten to actual camping was making that blanket fort in my living room with Mercedes back in freshman year."

"I don't think that counts." Blaine laughed.

Another sound of rustling distracted Kurt from replying. He turned his head just in time to see Xander stepping out from the trees onto the path.

All seven of the goats scattered, crying out in terror. They ended up all trying to hide behind Blaine, who really did not know what to do.

"I apologize." The large wolf moved no closer, keeping to the edge of their path. "It would just seem that you are approaching upon the edge of the wood and there is a rather large group of travelers close by-"

"That's a good thing though, right?" Blaine questioned. "I mean, they might know a bit more about what's going on, or could help us find Kurt's friend."

Xander shook his head, the movement frightening the goats even more. If the situation was different Kurt might actually laugh at the sight of all the goats crowding up behind Blaine, but he was more concerned about what the wolf had to say.

"You think they might be dangerous." Kurt remarked, contemplating what course of action they may take if that was so.

"I do." Xander replied. "They carried tons of weapons amongst them and looked none too friendly. I'd strongly advise against approaching them. As for your new companions," he glanced over at the goats, seemingly attempting to give them a friendly look which did not go over too well, "I'm assuming they're not from around here and you might want to find a safe place for them to stay until you can fix the current situation."

"They're going to help us find our mother!" One of the littlest goats piped up, shrinking back behind Blaine as soon as he had finished speaking.

Kurt knew traveling about and trying to destroy the Witch would not nearly be as easy if they had the goats with them. He wanted to find their mother for them, but there were tons of worlds out there. What were the chances he and Blaine would find her before things got too dangerous for the goats to be with them anymore?

After giving it some thought, Kurt turned back to the wolf. "Where would you deem appropriately safe for them to stay while we continued our journey?"

"There is a farm down the road a ways, along the outskirts of the wood. I have seen the couple there take in stray animals before. They are always quite kind and I'm sure they would do well for these little ones."

So now they would just have to convince the goats to stay at the farm. In the end it did not take too much work. Since the goats seemed to have taken quite a liking to Blaine, Kurt had him explain to the seven little goats that they were going to be traveling through some dangerous areas and did not want them hurt. If the goats stayed at the farm then Kurt and Blaine would do their best to find the goats' mother and return her to them at the farm.

Eventually the little goats agreed, though they were quite sad to be departing from the boys' company. Not so much could be said the same for the wolf – the goats were glad to be seeing the last of him.

To which the wolf replied that he had no interest in goats and deemed them rather tasteless and chewy. Not that the comment helped the situation, but at least Kurt and Blaine knew the wolf wasn't planning on coming along just to sneakily try and eat the goats.

Once nearing the edge of the wood, Xander helped them keep along the edge so they would not be spotted along the trail. They could not see the group of travelers Xander spoke of, but they could hear from far off a crowd of voices so the group was not too distant from them.

The farm the wolf had spoken of was quite large, with plenty of field to run in. Kurt and Blaine said their farewells to the goats which then went in a nice little group hopping off to the farm. It was sad to see them go, but if they were lucky they would find the goats' mother and return to see them soon with her.

Kurt expected Xander would leave them then, but the wolf surprised them by asking if he could continue along their journey with them.

"I wish to be of some help in these troubled times." Xander explained. "This mess is affecting all of us, and I, too, have lost some siblings due to these earthquakes that seem to mean worlds are colliding. If we can get rid of this Witch and restore things to proper order I may see them yet again."

Blaine still seemed a bit hesitant about journeying with the wolf, but Kurt saw the addition of Xander to their group to be a good thing. So far the wolf had deemed himself to be helpful, and they were probably going to need a bit more help once they got closer to wherever the Witch was and things got really messy.

"We'd be glad to have you along." Kurt told the wolf. "I think we're going to need all the help we can get by the end."

So with Xander in their group, the trio made their way past the farm and onward, hoping to keep ahead of the group of travelers the wolf had spoken of and closer to finding the other Blaine or Jakob so they could work together to defeat the Witch.


End file.
